E untuk Embun
by kuroliv
Summary: Aku adalah Noah Pleasure, yang mempunyai dua kepribadian. Hitam dan putih. — Tyki Mikk.


**Disclaimer : ** D. Gray-Man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note : **Didedikasikan untuk **Infantrum ABC Villains Challenge** dari Sanich Iyonni-san. Villains-nya tentu saja Tyki Mikk—my best villains ever.**_  
_**

* * *

"_Tyki—kau bekerja dimana lagi?"_

Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya.

"_Tyki—aku merindukanmu."_

Ya, aku juga merindukan kalian. Sama seperti kalian merindukanku.

"_Tyki—kembalilah kemari lagi, ya."_

Aku akan kembali. Itu pasti. Hanya untuk kalian bertiga.

* * *

**E untuk Embun.  
**_plot by:_ kuroliv; march 2010.

* * *

Aku bagai embun pagi hari—julukan untuk diriku sendiri. Dimana pagi ini embun akan selalu ada, menghiasi daun-daun hijau. Namun ketika sore tiba, titik-titik air tersebut menghilang—layaknya disapu angin yang datang menerpa.

Seperti itulah diriku yang berada dalam dua kehidupan.

Aku adalah Noah Pleasure—sang kegembiraan abadi. Aku bisa menyentuh tiap bagian dari organ dalammu, mengambilnya, dan menikmatinya saat organ tersebut telah keluar.

Aku adalah Noah Pleasure—yang mempunyai dua kepribadian. Hitam dan putih. Antara pengabdianku terhadap Earl Millenium dan kasih sayangku terhadap tiga orang sahabatku. Dan antara dua nama—Tyki Mikk dan Joyd—yang membuatku bergantung pada keduanya.

Aku adalah anggota Keluarga Noah, yang memiliki kulit abu-abu, dengan mata berwarna keemasan. Terdapat tanda sejajar di dahi yang berjumlah tujuh buah.

Namun aku juga adalah seorang manusia biasa, yang memiliki kulit cokelat, dengan kacamata bertengger di depan kelopak mataku. Dan tanda Keluarga Noah di dahi itu menghilang ketika aku menjadi manusia biasa.

.

.

_"Sennen ko ha sagashiteru, daiji na haato sagashiteru*."_

Tepat setelah keponakanku—Road Kamelot—yang sekarang sedang berada di sampingku ini menyanyikan sebait lagu dari Earl Millenium, embun yang berada di daun pepohonan itu jatuh, mengikuti arah gravitasi Bumi.

Pagi yang sangat kelabu—diikuti oleh awan abu-abu pekat yang menghiasi langit pagi ini.

"Tyki, aku melihatnya," sahut Road seraya mengayunkan Lero—payung berwarna merah jambu cerah milik Earl Millenium. Lero sebenarnya adalah golem dengan bentuk yang berbeda dari golem biasanya—dengan kepala berbentuk jack-o-lantern yang terdapat di pucuk payung tersebut.

"Kevin Yeegar?" tanyaku sambil mengocok kartu-kartu _bridge_ yang tanpa sengaja kubawa kemari. Namun pandangan mataku tidak bisa lepas dari embun yang bertetesan dari daun-daun itu.

"Ya—itu Kevin Yeegar," jawab Road sembari menyanyikan lagu itu lagi. "_Sennen ko ha sagashiteru_…"

"Hmm—untuk menyambut mereka lebih baik menggunakan akuma dulu," saranku pada Road yang masih mengayun-ayunkan Lero. Ia mengangguk kecil, kemudian menggerakkan jari tangannya. Sejurus kemudian, akuma-akuma mulai berkumpul, menanti instruksi Road yang membimbing mereka.

"Cari innocence milik Kevin Yeegar!" perintah Road—yang menurutku ambigu. Akuma-akuma itu tidak memiliki indera keenam yang menuntut mereka untuk mengetahui dimana Kevin Yeegar berada sekarang.

Namun pendapatku salah ketika Road menunjuk kereta kuda yang membawa Kevin Yeegar. Akuma tersebut mendekati dan menyerang kereta kuda tersebut dengan ganas. Menembakinya.

Aku melihat seorang Finders menghentikan kereta kuda tersebut. Dari raut wajahnya, tampak sekali bahwa ia ketakutan. Teriakan muncul tak lama setelah akuma menembak dengan membabi buta.

Inilah kehidupan hitamku—pekerjaan keduaku yang berupa mengintai dan menyerang exorcist. Aku menghentikan kocokan kartu _bridge_-ku, kemudian mengambil salah satu kartu.

Kartu itu berputar di jemariku, mengalami kecepatan sudut rata-rata, kemudian berhenti dan menampilkan wajah seorang Jenderal Kevin Yeegar di sana. Dialah targetku sekarang.

Apakah dia mempunyai _heart_ seperti yang diperkirakan Earl Millenium?

"Road, ayo laksanakan rencana kita."

"Um, baiklah Tyki," sahutnya kemudian seraya menghilang dari pandanganku. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah berada di depan kereta kuda yang membawa Jenderal Yeegar bersama para akuma yang menyerang kereta tersebut.

Mungkin keberuntungan berpihak pada kami karena Kevin Yeegar telah keluar dari kereta kuda yang membawanya dan tidak mengandalkan para Finders untuk menyerang akuma. Ia mengeluarkan innocence nya yang berupa rantai pendulum—mengaktifkan innocence dan menyerang akuma-akuma tersebut satu per satu.

Ia sedikit kewalahan ketika Road mulai merepresentasikan kemampuan Noah nya. Merepresentasikan _dreams_. Itulah kemampuannya. Road membawa Yeegar ke dimensi lain, dimana Road lebih berkuasa di sana.

Pendulum milik Yeegar bergerak ke segala arah—jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang dibuat bingung oleh Road. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu. Yeegar yang merupakan Jenderal dari Black Order saja sangat mudah dibuat bingung seperti ini.

Yeegar berlutut, kedua tangannya memegang kepala—seakan dirinya bimbang. Ia merintih, mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata tentang anak muridnya yang telah ia ubah menjadi akuma.

"_Sennen ko ha sagashiteru. Daiji na haato sagashiteru. Anata wa atari tashikameyo_…"

Road melanjutkan penyerangannya terhadap Yeegar dengan mengajaknya bernyanyi. Ia membuat sel-sel otak dari Jenderal separuh baya ini mengikuti perintahnya. Namun Yeegar tetap diam, masih saja memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ora isshouni utatte*!" pinta Road di sela-sela alunan nadanya. Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan pada lelaki tua tersebut, seraya melanjutkan nyanyiannya lagi.

Aku tahu. Permintaan tersebut merupakan tanda dari Road agar aku keluar dan menyerang Jenderal Yeegar.

Pendulum tersebut lagi-lagi beraksi, walaupun aku mengerti bahwa Yeegar tidak mungkin lagi bertarung. Segera saja, aku melawannya dengan _pleasure_ yang berada dalam diriku ini. Secercah cahaya keunguan keluar dari kedua telapak tanganku, seraya aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Yeegar kini terdiam. Pendulum nya masih bergerak ke segala arah, namun pandangan matanya terkesan datar dan suram. Segera saja aku menyerang dadanya, tepat di jantungnya. Masih ingat jika aku bisa menyentuh benda apapun? Termasuk jantung manusia dan mengeluarkannya sekalipun.

"Tyki—jangan keluarkan organ dalamnya, biarkan dia hidup saja," pinta Road seraya menon-aktifkan dimensi mimpinya dengan satu jentikan jari.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin dia menyampaikan pesan Earl Millenium pada para exorcist," sahut Road lagi. Ia mendekati Yeegar, kemudian menyanyikan lagu itu lagi. Ah—sudah beberapa kali dalam hari ini aku mendengar lagu itu.

Sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu dari bibir Road, aku mendekati pendulumnya, mengubah rantai-rantai tersebut menjadi sebuah benda hijau bening cerah yang bernama innocence. Dengan tenaga dari telapak tanganku, aku meremasnya, innocence tersebut menjadi serbuk-serbuk kecil.

Begitu juga dengan innocence lain yang berada di balik jas exorcist-nya. Semuanya bukan _heart_ yang dicari oleh Earl Millenium.

Mataku disilaukan oleh sebuah benda keemasan yang digantungkan di leher Yeegar. Sebuah bandul dengan ukiran langka menghiasinya. Aku pun mengambil bandul tersebut, pasti dia menyukainya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku seraya mengantongi bandul keemasan di kantong jas hitamku.

"Sudah—sekarang terserah kau," jawab Road yang kemudian menjauh dari tubuh tak berdaya Yeegar. Sisa rantai-rantai pendulum itu masih ada setelah sebelumnya aku mengubah benda tersebut menjadi innocence.

"Baiklah."

Aku pun menggantungkan Kevin Yeegar di pohon lebat dengan rantai-rantai bekas milik Jenderal paruh baya itu. Ia tak berkutik sama sekali. Kevin Yeegar, sang Jenderal, telah kalah telak oleh dua orang Keluarga Noah yang belum mengeluarkan sisi aslinya.

Ketika aku menggantungkan Yeegar, embun di daun pohon tersebut sudah lenyap. Hilang tak bersisa. Itulah kehidupanku. Yang memaksaku untuk menghilang dari kehidupan normal, kemudian menjalani kehidupan penuh tantangan seperti ini. Atau jika aku pulang kembali ke kehidupan normalku, aku akan menjadi diriku yang tanpa merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal semacam ini.

Embun akan datang lagi di pagi hari. Begitu juga aku, akan pulang ke kehidupan normalku. Hanya untuk sekedar bertemu dengan para sahabatku.

.

.

"Tyki! Kau kembali!" sahut seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang cepak. Ia berlari ke arahku, seraya melebarkan kedua lengannya—hendak memelukku.

"Ya, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku yang menunduk untuk mengimbangi tingginya. Ia tersenyum manis, dan menatap ke dalam kacamataku.

"Baik, aku merindukanmu, Tyki!" sahut anak kecil itu lagi. Ia melepaskan pelukannya terhadapku, kemudian menggenggam tangan kiriku. Ia mengajakku untuk masuk ke rumah kecil dekat stasiun kereta api itu.

Rumah kecil itu tetap tidak berubah semenjak aku meninggalkannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Letak barang-barangnya, maupun keadaan yang terjadi dalam rumah tersebut. Aku menghentikan langkahku, sekaligus menghentikan tarikan anak kecil tersebut.

Ia memandangku heran, raut wajahnya bertanya mengapa aku berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, Tyki?"

Aku berlutut untuk mengimbangi tingginya, kemudian mengusap rambutnya perlahan.

"Ah—aku tidak bisa masuk dan berlama-lama di sini."

"Tyki mau pergi lagi?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil mengusap pipiku. Guratan kecewa terpulas di wajahnya, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ini untukmu, kecil," sahutku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bandul keemasan dari saku baju putihku. Anak laki-laki di hadapanku ini terkejut dengan benda yang kini aku kalungkan di lehernya.

"Bagus sekali, Tyki."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku seraya menyunggingkan lengkung berbeda di wajahku.

"Tentu saja, arigatou!"

Ia mengusap perlahan bandul keemasan tersebut, kemudian memelukku lagi. Anak itu juga tidak menyadari bahwa di balik bandul keemasan tersebut ada nama bertajuk Kevin Yeegar yang terukir di sana.

"Jaga baik-baik benda itu ya!" pintaku sambil bangkit dari hadapan anak tersebut. Aku pun pergi menjauhinya, menuju lorong kereta yang gelap.

Pagi ini, setelah aku kembali ke rumahku sebenarnya, aku harus pergi lagi. Sesungguhnya Earl Millenium lebih membutuhkanku sekarang. Dan ketiga sahabatku yang aku tinggalkan—mereka pasti merindukanku.

"Tyki! Kembali lagi ya! Ini rumahmu juga!" teriak anak kecil tadi, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Cih. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi aku akan kembali. Atau bahkan aku tidak akan kembali pada kalian. Sekarang aku adalah Keluarga Noah, yang mengabdikan diri pada Earl Millenium.

* * *

Bagai embun. Yang menghilang, lalu muncul kembali. Yang terjatuh mengikuti gravitasi, namun masih ada di dedaunan hijau semak-semak.

Mulai sekarang mungkin aku bukan embun yang senantiasa ada di pagi hari, menghiasi dedaunan hijau. Karena aku telah meninggalkan ketiga sahabatku, dan tidak akan kembali pada mereka lagi.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

_Sennen ko ha sagashiteru. Daiji na haato sagashiteru. Anata wa atari tashikameyo_ : Earl Millenium sedang mencari. Mencari _heart_ yang berharga. Mari kita lihat jika kamu adalah _heart_ itu.

_Ora isshouni utatte_ : sekarang menyanyilah bersamaku.

* * *

Last, review?


End file.
